The proposed enrichment activities are designed to increase the opportunities available to faculty and students at the University of the Virgin Islands for growth-oriented interactions with active biomedical researchers in the Caribbean and U.S. mainland. Students will be provided with experiences related to biomedical research which should strengthen their education and help refine their career goals. This component supports the research sections of the program through the following activities: (1) student involvement in scholarly and interactive situations, including conducting research with experienced investigators; (2) scientific presentations by selected biomedical researchers on topics that expand and enhance the knowledge base of faculty and students; and (3) participation in research by junior faculty members who have yet to establish their research programs. The student activities include the expansion of the MBRS program to the St. Croix campus of the University by extending visits by biomedical researchers to that campus, and by bringing selected students from freshman biology and chemistry classes to the St. Thomas campus to observe and participate in the research projects here.